Show Down
Review · Transcript Blogger · Wordpress · Tumblr Reddit · Forum |season = Bakugan Battle Brawlers |number = 27 |last = Doom Dimension or Bust |next = The Brawler's Last Stand |image = File: ShowDown.jpg }} Show Down is the 27th episode of Bakugan Battle Brawlers. It aired on October 31, 2007, in English. Plot Webmaster Joe lets the Brawlers know that Masquerade, has been taking down the Top Ranked Brawlers, and sending their Bakugan to the Doom Dimension. The Brawlers then devise a strategy to take down Masquerade, but it backfires when he visits Dan, demanding they brawl. Against the other Brawlers' wishes, he accepts the challenge. With Delta Dragonoid on Dan's side and the newly evolved Dual Hydranoid on Masquerade's side, the brawl becomes intense. Unfortunately, Dual Hydranoid beats Drago and sent him to the Doom Dimension. Before Drago was fully sucked into the Doom Dimension, Dan ran after him and put his life in risk; all for saving his friend. Will Dan return or become trapped in the Doom Dimension forever...? Major events *The Brawlers learn that Masquerade has defeated all of his ex-minions. *Dan battles Masquerade again and lost against him, with Drago being sent to the Doom Dimension. *Dan follows Drago to the Doom Dimension. Featured Brawl Battle at the Docks *'Dan Kuso' VS Masquerade Dan and Masquerade both activate the Bakugan field as reality slows to a halt. Round 1 *'Dan's Bakugan Remaining (BR):' 3/3 ~ Dan's HSP: 0 *'Masquerade's Bakugan Remaining (BR):' 3/3 ~ Masquerade's HSP: 0 Bakugan remaining on the field: None Masquerade sets his Doom Card. Dan and Masquerade both throw out their Gate Cards against each other. Masquerade sets another Gate Card on the left side of Dan's first Gate Card. Masquerade throws out Darkus Wormquake onto his first Gate Card. (Power: 380 Gs) Dan throws out Pyrus Griffon against Wormquake. (Wormquake: 380 Gs - Griffon: 390 Gs) Masquerade opens his Gate Card (Energy Merge), which transfers 100 Gs from Griffon to Wormquake. (Wormquake: 480 Gs - Griffon: 290 Gs). Dan activates Fire Tornado, adding 100 Gs to Griffon and subtracting 100 Gs from Wormquake. (Wormquake: 380 Gs - Griffon: 390 Gs). Wormquake gets wiped out by Griffon's fire tornado attack and returns to Masquerade in ball form. Griffon returns to Dan in ball form. Masquerade's first Gate Card vanishes. Dan wins this round. Round 2 *'Dan's Bakugan Remaining (BR):' 3/3 ~ Dan's HSP: 420 *'Masquerade's Bakugan Remaining (BR):' 2/3 ~ Masquerade's HSP: 0 Bakugan remaining on the field: None Masquerade throws out Darkus Laserman onto his second Gate Card. (Power: 370 Gs) Dan throws out Pyrus Griffon against Laserman. (Laserman: 370 Gs - Griffon: 390 Gs) Masquerade opens his Gate Card (Joker's Wild), which causes a Darkus Bakugan to win automatically. Griffon gets wiped out by the Gate Card's energy and is sent to the Doom Dimension. Laserman returns to Masquerade in ball form. Masquerade's second Gate Card vanishes. Masquerade wins this round. Round 3 *'Dan's Bakugan Remaining (BR):' 2/3 ~ Dan's HSP: 420 *'Masquerade's Bakugan Remaining (BR):' 2/3 ~ Masquerade's HSP: 300 Bakugan remaining on the field: None Masquerade sets his final Gate Card in front of Dan's first Gate Card. Masquerade throws out Darkus Laserman onto his newly set Gate Card. (Power: 370 Gs) Dan sets another Gate Card on the right side of Masquerade's final Gate Card. Dan throws out Pyrus Saurus against Laserman. (Laserman: 370 Gs - Saurus: 380 Gs) Masquerade opens his Gate Card (Quicksand Freeze). Laserman gets wiped out by Saurus's shoulder ramming attack and returns to Masquerade in ball form. Dan wins this round. Round 4 *'Dan's Bakugan Remaining (BR):' 2/3 ~ Dan's HSP: 420 *'Masquerade's Bakugan Remaining (BR):' 1/3 ~ Masquerade's HSP: 300 Bakugan remaining on the field: Dan's Saurus Because Masquerade's Quicksand Freeze Gate Card was opened, Saurus, the winner of the last battle, remained on that Gate Card without being removed. Now he sinks in the quicksand. Masquerade throws out Darkus Dual Hydranoid onto Dan's first Gate Card. (Power: 480 Gs) Dan throws out Pyrus Delta Dragonoid against Hydranoid. (Dual Hydranoid: 480 Gs - Delta Dragonoid: 450 Gs) Dan opens his Gate Card (Pyrus Normal: + 70 Gs). (Dual Hydranoid: 480 Gs - Delta Dragonoid: 520 Gs). Masquerade activates Dual Gazer on Hydranoid, increasing his power level by 50 Gs and allowing him to attack multiple opponents from anywhere on the field. (Dual Hydranoid: 530 Gs - Saurus: 380 Gs). Saurus gets wiped out by Hydranoid's energy blast attack and is sent to the Doom Dimension. Masquerade's final Gate Card vanishes. Masquerade's HSP: 750 Dan counters by activating Wall Burst, decreasing Hydranoid's power level by 100 Gs. (Dual Hydranoid: 430 Gs - Delta Dragonoid: 520 Gs). This reflects Hydranoid's energy blast attack, blowing off one of his heads. Masquerade throws a card in the air and it breaks apart. Masquerade's HSP decreases, and Hydranoid's head grows back. Hydranoid and Drago return to ball form. Dan's first gate card vanishes. This round ends in a draw. Round 5 *'Dan's Bakugan Remaining (BR):' 1/3 ~ Dan's HSP: 900 *'Masquerade's Bakugan Remaining (BR):' 1/3 ~ Masquerade's HSP: 450 Bakugan remaining on the field: None Masquerade throws out Darkus Dual Hydranoid onto Dan's second Gate Card. (Power: 480 Gs) Dan throws out Pyrus Delta Dragonoid against Hydranoid. (Dual Hydranoid: 480 Gs - Delta Dragonoid: 450 Gs) Dan opens his Gate Card (Delta Dragonoid Character), doubling Drago's power level. (Dual Hydranoid: 480 Gs - Delta Dragonoid: 900 Gs). Masquerade activates Gazer Exedra on Hydranoid, increasing his power level by 100 Gs. (Dual Hydranoid: 580 Gs - Delta Dragonoid: 900 Gs). Dan activates D-Strike Attack on Drago, increasing his power level by 200 Gs for the rest of the game. (Dual Hydranoid: 580 Gs - Delta Dragonoid: 1300 Gs). Masquerade activates Fusion Ability Destruction Impact on Hydranoid, increasing his power level by 100 Gs and nullifying the opponent's Gate Card. (Dual Hydranoid: 680 Gs - Delta Dragonoid: 650 Gs) Drago gets wiped out by Hydranoid's energy blast attack and is sent to the Doom Dimension. Dan jumps in after him. Reality returns to normal as the Bakugan field collapses. Masquerade wins this round. Conclusion *'Dan's BR:' 0/3 ~ Masquerade's BR: 1/3 Winner is Masquerade. Bakugan Seen *Delta Dragonoid *Dual Hydranoid *Fourtress (mentioned) *Gorem *Griffon *Harpus (flashback) *Laserman *Preyas *Saurus *Sirenoid *Skyress *Tigrerra *Wavern (flashback) *Wormquake Deleted Scenes *In the Japanese Dub, Drago jabs Dual Hydranoid's face multiple times, which was deleted from the English Dub. Video de:Der große Auftritt Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers Episodes